Change Log
"I have taken over full documentation of the update log. Change log page is updated simultaneously as game updates are published" - litozinnamon Update Log 0.8.7 3/30/16 - Dragunov SVU: Min damage dropped from 50 to 49, range extended from 150 to 170 for minimum dropoff, torso multiplier increased from 1.4x to 1.7x, maximum penetration depth decreased from 3 studs to 2.8 studs - SCAR SSR: torso multiplier increased from 1.5x to 1.7x, maximum penetration depth increased from 1.9 studs to 2.6 studs 0.8.6 3/30/16 - Mall : added new ladders on rooftop, renamed from "City Mall" to "Mall Construction" as a better reflection of map theme - Aug A3: minor increase to horizontal recoil range, previous recoil values are too low - MP5/10: small buff to aim recoil recovery speed - Fixed frag color from Easter themes - Edited grip attachment descriptions to clarify the ambiguity of "blowback recoil" and "gun torque": blow back recoil is camera recoil affecting point of aim, gun torque is visible gun model recoil affecting direction of bullets 0.8.5 3/29/16 - Mall map revision: Crane access removed and relegated to background prop 0.8.4 '03/27/16 - SCAR SSR changes: Increased RPM, damage, range drop off - SCAR HAMR changes: Reduced vertical aim recoil, increased min damage, fixed maximum magazine capacity - Fixed BFG 50 menu RPM display '0.8.3 '03/27/16 - Axis's attempt to fix some data corruption issues '0.8.2 '03/27/16 - Mall map fixes part 2 '0.8.1 '03/27/16 - Mall map fixes '0.8.0 '03/27/16 SCAR Variants - New SCAR-L and SCAR-H model rebuilt! - New SCAR PDW, SCAR HAMR, and SCAR SSR added! - Restructured class set ups * Spltting "Marksman" into a dedicated "Battle Rifle" and "DMR" branch * SCAR-H reclassified as Battle Rifle, other rifles into DMR * Dragunov SVU reclassified as DMR * "Engineer" renamed to "Scout" * Adjusted gun category combinations for each class ** Assault *** Assault Rifles *** Battle Rifles *** Carbines *** Shotguns ** Scout *** PDWs *** DMRs *** Carbines *** Shotguns ** Support *** LMGs *** Battle Rifles *** Carbines *** Shotguns ** Recon *** Sniper Rifles *** DMRs *** Battle Rifles *** Carbines - Reconfigured Mall map '0.7.5 - Improving the sprinting animation made by AxisAngle - Re-balancing the weapons - Fixing the internal problems [0.7.0] 03/23/16 - New guns: MP10 and MP-5/10 [0.6.4-'0.6.13]' - Fix the friendly mark on the enemy. - Fix the name exploiting - Gun stat changes - Remodeled Metro map - Lag issues and other internal changes [0.6.3] 03/22/16 Emergency update - Located small critical error in data saving module - Created back up data saving store for redundancy [0.6.0] '03/21/16 - Major content update for guns! - New AUG A1 model and four new unique AUG gun variants! - New guns: Aug A2, Aug A3, Aug A3 Para, Aug HBAR - Fixed blue dot over enemies - Increased M60 recoil and damage - Added "climbing" animation - Ordered gun list by ranks in menu '0.5.11 '02/20/16 - Increase in security. ['0.5.9] - Added method to check for irregular player ranks '''0.5.0 '''2/9/16 - New MP5 and MP5SD added! - New server version system - Marking update versions from now on, arbitrarily starting from 0.5.0 Old, unmarked updates (No Version Number) * [ 2/8/16 ] - Updated MP5K model * [ 2/6/16 ] Updated name tag behavior * Update Log 1/01/2016 - Attempt to patch some exploits that bypassed filtering through unprotected network events. - Experimental bullet whiz sounds (we will lower the volume based on our tests and your feedback. They are nowhere finalized.) * Update Log 9/01/2016 - New uniforms (new 2016). * Update Log 2/01/2016 - New ballistics tracker attachment for 1500 kills. - Auto spots and tracks every enemy visible to you only. - The yellow diamond target marker is where you aim for headshots with bullet velocity and bullet drop calculated. - Now you can see how bullet drop exists in the game with this attachment. * Update Log 31/12/2015* - New uniforms. * Update Log 23/12/2015 - Re-add BFG-50, a powerful weapon for Recon Class.